1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a door operator for operating a swing leaf of a door assembly, wherein the door operator is configured to be mounted at a reception body such as a door transom, a wall, or the like, and has a connector module for connecting at least one connecting line.
2. Prior Art
Door operators are known, which are electro-mechanic or electro-hydraulic door operators and require a power supply via at least one external connecting line. Furthermore, external connecting lines may include various signal lines to connect the door operator to a central control, which is provided outside the door operator, for example in a building. Further connecting lines may include the junction link to sensors which are likewise provided outside the door operator at the door assembly. With the intention to reduce the multiplicity of variants of current door operators and to have standardized door operators qualify for more flexible mounting, solutions are necessary to provide door operators which, despite a uniform configuration, allow for most diverse mounting situations.
In particular door operators are in demand, which, in the shipping condition, are structured that a mechanic only needs to perform simple modifications during the installation on-site, to adapt the standardized door operator to the most diverse mounting situations and application possibilities. In this case, particular requirements relate to the configuration of the connector module which represents the interface of the door operator to external devices.